1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash managing system which comprises a plurality of automatic teller machines, installed in, e.g., a bank, for automatically managing cash, i.e., bank notes, and which collectively manages the bank notes and information in the teller machines.
2 Description of the Related Art
Cash loading and unloading in and from various types of teller machines used in banks and the like are currently performed manually, and human factors are present in this management. Accordingly, when an actual amount of bank notes does not coincide with data, time-consuming, cumbersome procedures must be taken to find the cause.
For this reason, a system disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 61-234487 comprises a loader that can be commonly used for a plurality of teller machines, and bank note loading/unloading operations with respect to the teller machines are performed not manually but by using the loader.
The loader comprises a collectively storing box which has an interface section so that the storing box can be commonly used for the teller machines. Thus, bank note can be transferred by storing bank notes in the storing box without touching the bank notes and loading the box into another teller machine. However, in this loader, it is necessary to input denominations and the amount of the bank notes when they are stored into the storing box.
At the opening of banks and the like, it is necessary to input denominations and the amount of the bank notes to a number of storing boxes which are to be loaded in teller machines. Thus, the input operation is troublesome and it is feared that incorrect information may be input.
Generally, in banks and the like, the storing boxes in the teller machines are periodically collected and the number of bank notes is counted, in order to confirm the number of bank notes. However, upon using the storing boxes having the above-mentioned structure, the clerk should judge that which storing box should be collected. Thus, it is feared that a desired storing box or storing boxes is not collected or an undesired storing box or boxes is collected.
Further, by installing a memory in the above-mentioned storing box, it is possible to manage the number of bank notes in the storing box by means of the storing box itself. However, in this case, when the life of the memory has expired, the data stored in the memory is deleted, thus low in reliability.